creosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kar'Rizin
Name: Kar'Rizin Title: The Sage, The Wanderer, The Creator Holy Symbol: A clear glass symbol, which shape depends on the maker. Each is created by their wielder, and their exact shape depends on their preference. Stars and spheres are among the most common of designs. Domains: Air, Travel, Knowledge, Luck Information: Kar'Rizin, god of the elves and of the invisble air that sustains all, is often known as a wandering and scholarly god. Possessed of a wanderlust that exceeds any mortals', and a burning desire to learn everything, Kar'Rizin is the most active of the four Grand gods. While most commonly associated with the elves, Kar'Rizin is also a common patron god of adventurers and those who travel often, such as merchants and mercenaries. In contrast to other race's relationships with their gods, namely the orcs and dwarves, the elves hold Kar'Rizin in an honored spot, but do not focus their lives around the worship of the god. Instead, their time is devoted to the pursuit of knowledge and growth, both things that Kar'Rizin encourages. As the god of air and wind, the holy places of Kar'Rizin are typically those of great open expanses or heights. In this, the worshippers of Kar'Rizin and Kar'Donal might find similarities, as the cool mountain wind is a touch of the god of winds himself, but the most common holy sites are the vast plains outside Amavanna and the tallest reaches of the magically nurtured trees in the elven nation of Amavanna. For this purpose, many trees have been given large platforms on which festivities and mass prayer take place to The Sage. It is not uncommon for members of the Caste of Kaethera (Wind Singers, commonly referred to as the Caste of the Mind) to gather on these high platforms for morning devotions and dedication to the tenets of their deity, and those of Kaethera are much more likely to be devout worshippers of Kar'Rizin than their counterparts, the Baeldar (World Guardians, or the Body Caste). Worshippers of other races include sea-faring humans and orcs who pray for good winds and a safe voyage, and the populace of Aeogon, particurarly the halflings. The wandering nature of the wind is an inspiration to the nomadic tribes of the southern nation, and among all the gods Kar'Rizin is the best received by the people of Aeogon. The Sage's interests in knowledge and self-improvement coincide with the tribal life of the hard-living 'barbarian' people, and so preachers of Kar'Rizin's will from Amavanna and the Dragonspine are well-recieved by them. In the Dragonspine, the worship of Kar'Rizin is carried on by the Tiichia, though diluted by the nearness of their draconic friends and lords, as well as the mountains and volcanos that follow more closely to to the powers of Kar'Donal and Kar'Hayal, the Fire Queen. Kar'Rizin and the First Life Kar'Rizin, the most high, came to the planet of Kar'Donal's creation and saw the potential for life and learning on the planet. Breathing upon it's surface, gentle winds spread across the land. Waving his hands, birds soared the skies. Touching the ground, trees sprang up, forming forests that swayed gently in the new land's wind. Taking of his heart, he placed forth the elves, caretakers of the new world. To these he commanded to learn and create, to be inspirations to all who came. In time, the elves came to him, telling of new races and animals that roamed the land to the far west; stocky peoples that labored underground for shiny materials, and further still, the tribal and aggressive orc peoples. “You will go to these peoples,” said The Creator, “and you will teach them, and learn from them.” So went the elves, going first to the short folk, the dwarves that dwelled in the mountain. From these the elves learned of the metals and gems that the gods had placed to reward their diligence, and the two races prospered. Then the People went to the orcs, masters of the sea and of crafts. From these, they learned the ways of sailing, of smithing, and of beautiful creations. Joyous in their new knowledge, the People returned to their ancestral home. Knowing that all was well, Kar'Rizin journied among the races himself, a traveller to this day. Category:God Category:Grand